Nursery Rhymes (video)/Gallery
Promo Pictures File:ABC2016Promo.png|"ABC" File:TheWheelsontheBus2016Promo.png|"The Wheels on the Bus" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar2016Promo.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar2017Promo2.png|Lachy and Emma File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar2017Promo3.png|Simon and Anthony File:Dr.Knickerbocker2016Promo.png|"Dr. Knickerbocker" File:LondonBridgeisFallingDown2016PromoPhoto.jpg|"London Bridge is Falling Down" File:LondonBridgeisFallingDown2016Promo2.png|Emma as the Fair Lady File:LondonBridgeisFallingDown2016Promo3.png|Lachy, Simon, and Emma File:Ring-A-RingO'Rosy2016Promo.png|"Ring-a-Ring O'Rosy" File:Row,Row,RowYourBoat2016PromoPhoto.jpg|"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" File:Row,Row,RowYourBoat2016Promo2.png|Captain Feathersword File:FiveLittleMonkeysPromo.png|"Five Little Monkeys" File:FiveLittleMonkeysPromo2.png|Dr. Simon File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear2017Promo.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes2016Promo.png|"Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" File:FiveFingeredFamilyPromo1.png|Emma and her baby doll File:FiveFingeredFamilyPromo2.png|Anthony as Daddy Finger File:ThreeLittleKittens2016PromoPhoto.jpg|"Three Little Kittens" File:ThreeLittleKittens2016Promo2.png|Emma as Mother Kitten File:ThreeLittleKittens2016Promo3.jpg|Lachy, Simon, and Anthony File:ThreeLittleKittens2016Promo4.png|The Wiggles as the Three Little Kittens and Mother Kitten File:ThreeLittleKittens2016Promo5.png|The Wiggles as the Three Little Kittens and Mother Kitten File:ThreeLittleKittens2016Promo6.png|Lachy, Simon, and Anthony as the Three Little Kittens File:OldMacDonaldHadaFarm(2016)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" File:OldMacDonaldHadaFarm2016PromoPhoto.jpg|"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" File:OldMacDonaldHadaFarm2016Promo2.png|Caterina the Duck File:OldMacDonaldHadaFarm2016Promo3.png|Dominic the Pig File:ThereWereTenintheBedPromoPhoto.jpg|"There Were Ten in the Bed" File:Baa,Baa,BlackSheep2016PromoPhoto.jpg|"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" File:Baa,Baa,BlackSheep2016Promo2.png|Emma and Anthony File:Baa,Baa,BlackSheep2016Promo3.png|Lachy and Emma the white sheep File:Baa,Baa,BlackSheep2016Promo4.png|Simon and Lucy Jean the kookaburra File:TheOldWomanWhoLivedinaShoePromo.png|"The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe" File:TheOldWomanWhoLivedinaShoePromo2.png|Emma as the Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe File:ThisOldMan2016Promo.png|"This Old Man" File:RideaCockHorsePromo.jpg|"Ride a Cock Horse" File:RideaCockHorsePromo2.png|Emma riding a horse File:ItsyBitsySpider2016Promo.jpg|"Itsy Bity Spider" File:ItsyBitsySpider2016Promo2.png|Simon as the itsy bitsy spider and Lachy playing the piano File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo1.png|Lachy and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo2.png|"The Fairytale of Cinder Emma" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo3.png|Lachy as Prince Curly Locks File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo4.png|CinderEmma and Prince Curly Locks File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo5.png|CinderEmma's animal friends File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo6.png|CinderEmma and her naughty stepsisters File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo7.png|"Rock & Roll Fairy Godfather" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo8.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo9.png|Anthony as the Rock & Roll Fairy Godfather File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo10.png|Emma as CinderEmma File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo11.png|CinderEmma and the Rock & Roll Fairy Godfather File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo12.png|Anthony and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmaPromo13.png|The Wiggles File:TheBagpipeSongPromo1.png|Emma in a deleted scene File:TheBagpipeSongPromo2.png|Emma and Lachy in a deleted scene File:TheBagpipeSongPromo3.png|"The Bagpipe Song" Behind the Scenes File:DrKnickerbocker(2016)BehindtheScenes.png|"Dr. Knickerbocker" File:Baa,Baa,BlackSheep(2016)BehindtheScenes.png|"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" Screenshots Prologue/ABC NurseryRhymesopeningsequence1.png|Wigglehouse NurseryRhymesopeningsequence2.png|The Wiggles Logo NurseryRhymesopeningsequence3.png|The Wiggles and their logo NurseryRhymetitlecard.png|Title card NurseryRhymes1.png|The Wiggles NurseryRhymes2.png|Emma introducing the video ABCtitlecard.png|Anthony reading the "ABC" title card NurseryRhymes3.png|"ABC" NurseryRhymes4.png|Simon NurseryRhymes5.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton electric guitar NurseryRhymes6.png|Emma signing the alphabet in AUSLAN NurseryRhymes7.png NurseryRhymes8.png|Lachy and Emma NurseryRhymes9.png|The Wiggles Wheels on the Bus WheelsontheBustitlecard.png|Lachy reading the "Wheels on the Bus" title card NurseryRhymes10.png|"Wheels on the Bus" NurseryRhymes11.png NurseryRhymes12.png|Anthony as the bus driver NurseryRhymes13.png NurseryRhymes14.png|Lucy Jean, Michael, Dominic, and Caterina NurseryRhymes15.png NurseryRhymes16.png|Everybody clapping NurseryRhymes17.png|Simon singing opera NurseryRhymes18.png NurseryRhymes19.png NurseryRhymes20.png If You're Happy and You Know It IfYou'reHappyandYouKnowIttitlecard.png|Emma reading the "If You're Happy and You Know It" title card NurseryRhymes21.png|"If You're Happy and You Know It" NurseryRhymes22.png|The Wiggles clapping their hands NurseryRhymes23.png|Lachy NurseryRhymes24.png|Lachy clapping his hands NurseryRhymes25.png|The Wiggles stomping their feet NurseryRhymes26.png|Emma NurseryRhymes27.png|"Hurrah!" NurseryRhymes28.png|Simon NurseryRhymes30.png NurseryRhymes31.png|Emma and Simon NurseryRhymes32.png|The Wiggles clapping Counting and Colors in English ColorsandCountinginEnglish.png|Emma reading the "Colors and Counting in English" title card NurseryRhymes33.png|Red NurseryRhymes34.png|Yellow NurseryRhymes35.png|Blue NurseryRhymes36.png|Orange NurseryRhymes37.png|Green NurseryRhymes38.png|Purple NurseryRhymes39.png|1 NurseryRhymes40.png|2 NurseryRhymes41.png|3 NurseryRhymes42.png|4 NurseryRhymes43.png|5 NurseryRhymes44.png|6 NurseryRhymes45.png|7 NurseryRhymes46.png|8 NurseryRhymes47.png|9 NurseryRhymes48.png|10 Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar2016titlecard.png|Anthony reading the "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" title card NurseryRhymes49.png|Simon and Anthony NurseryRhymes50.png|Simon singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" NurseryRhymes51.png|Caterina, Lachy, Emma, Stephanie and Lucy Jean NurseryRhymes52.png|Lachy, Emma and Stephanie NurseryRhymes53.png|Anthony's banjo NurseryRhymes54.png|Lachy and Emma NurseryRhymes55.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" NurseryRhymes56.png NurseryRhymes57.png NurseryRhymes58.png Dr. Knickerbocker DrKnickerbocker2016titlecard.png|Lachy reading the "Dr Knickerbocker" title card NurseryRhymes59.png|Lachy NurseryRhymes60.png|The Wiggles NurseryRhymes61.png|"Dr Knickerbocker" NurseryRhymes62.png|"Let's get the rhythm of the hips." NurseryRhymes63.png NurseryRhymes64.png NurseryRhymes66.png NurseryRhymes67.png NurseryRhymes68.png|"Let's get the rhythm of the hands." NurseryRhymes69.png NurseryRhymes70.png|"Let's get the rhythm of the head." NurseryRhymes71.png NurseryRhymes72.png|Dr. Knickerbocker and Number 9 London Bridge LondonBridgeisFallingDown2016titlecard.png|Anthony reading the "London Bridge is Falling Down" title card NurseryRhymes73.png|"London Bridge" NurseryRhymes74.png|Lachy, Emma, and Simon NurseryRhymes75.png|Queen Emma NurseryRhymes76.png NurseryRhymes77.png NurseryRhymes78.png NurseryRhymes79.png NurseryRhymes80.png NurseryRhymes81.png NurseryRhymes82.png NurseryRhymes83.png NurseryRhymes84.png NurseryRhymes85.png NurseryRhymes86.png NurseryRhymes87.png NurseryRhymes88.png NurseryRhymes89.png Counting and Colors in Mandarin/Ring-a-Ring O' Rosy ColorsandCountinginMandarin.png|Emma reading the "Colors and Counting in Mandarin" title card Ring-a-Ringo'Rosytitlecard.png|Simon reading the "Ring-a-Ring o' Rosy" title card NurseryRhymes90.png|"Ring-a-Ring o' Rosy" NurseryRhymes91.png|The Wiggles NurseryRhymes92.png|The Wiggly Friends falling down NurseryRhymes93.png NurseryRhymes94.png|The Wiggly Friends NurseryRhymes95.png NurseryRhymes96.png NurseryRhymes97.png NurseryRhymes98.png NurseryRhymes99.png NurseryRhymes100.png Row, Row, Row Your Boat Row,Row,RowYourBoattitlecard.png|Emma reading the "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" title card NurseryRhymes101.png|"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" NurseryRhymes102.png|Simon singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" NurseryRhymes103.png|Lachy singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" NurseryRhymes104.png|Emma singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" NurseryRhymes105.png|The Wiggles singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" NurseryRhymes106.png|Captain Feathersword Five Little Monkeys FiveLittleMonkeystitlecard.png|Lachy reading the "Five Little Monkeys" title card NurseryRhymes107.png|"Five Little Monkeys" NurseryRhymes108.png|Anthony rap singing "Five Little Monkeys" NurseryRhymes109.png|Captain the Monkey NurseryRhymes110.png|"No more monkeys jumping on the bed." NurseryRhymes111.png|The Wiggles NurseryRhymes112.png|Four little monkeys NurseryRhymes113.png|Stephanie the monkey NurseryRhymes114.png|"No more monkeys jumping on the bed." NurseryRhymes115.png NurseryRhymes116.png|Three little monkeys NurseryRhymes117.png|Michael the monkey NurseryRhymes118.png|"No more monkeys jumping on the bed." NurseryRhymes119.png NurseryRhymes120.png|Two little monkeys NurseryRhymes121.png|Lucy the monkey NurseryRhymes122.png|"No more monkeys jumping on the bed." NurseryRhymes123.png NurseryRhymes124.png|Dominic the Monkey NurseryRhymes125.png NurseryRhymes126.png|"No more monkeys jumping on the bed." NurseryRhymes127.png NurseryRhymes128.png|Dr. Simon jumping NurseryRhymes129.png NurseryRhymes130.png NurseryRhymes131.png|"No silly doctors jumping on the bed." NurseryRhymes132.png|Dr. Simon NurseryRhymes133.png NurseryRhymes134.png Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Rock-a-ByeYourBear2016titlecard.png|Lachy reading the "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" title card NurseryRhymes135.png|The Wiggles NurseryRhymes136.png|"Everybody clap" NurseryRhymes137.png|"Clap, clap, clap" NurseryRhymes138.png|"Everybody sing" NurseryRhymes139.png|"La, la, la, la, la" NurseryRhymes140.png|"Bow to your partner" NurseryRhymes141.png|"G'day, mates, g'day." NurseryRhymes142.png|"Then you turn around" NurseryRhymes143.png|"Yippie!" NurseryRhymes144.png|"Hands in the air" NurseryRhymes145.png|"Rock-a-bye your bear" NurseryRhymes146.png|"Bears now asleep" NurseryRhymes147.png|"Shh, shh, shh" NurseryRhymes148.png|"Bears now asleep" NurseryRhymes149.png|"Shh, shh, shh" NurseryRhymes150.png NurseryRhymes151.png|"Now this time, we're going to hear your beautiful voices. Let's sing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear." NurseryRhymes152.png|Anthony playing the banjo NurseryRhymes153.png|"Everybody clap" NurseryRhymes154.png|"Clap, clap, clap" NurseryRhymes155.png|"Everybody sing" NurseryRhymes156.png|"La, la, la, la, la" NurseryRhymes157.png|"Bow to your partner" NurseryRhymes158.png|Lachy and Emma bowing NurseryRhymes159.png|"Then you turn around" NurseryRhymes160.png|"Yippie!" NurseryRhymes161.png|"Hands in the air" NurseryRhymes162.png|"Rock-a-bye your bear" NurseryRhymes163.png|"Bears now asleep" NurseryRhymes164.png|"Shh, shh, shh" NurseryRhymes165.png|"Bears now asleep" NurseryRhymes166.png|"Shh, shh, shh" NurseryRhymes167.png|"Bears now asleep" NurseryRhymes168.png|"Shh, shh, shh" NurseryRhymes169.png|Lachy sleeping Counting and Colors in Spanish/Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes ColorsandCountinginSpanish.png|Emma reading the "Colors and Counting in Spanish" title card Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes2016titlecard.png|Emma reading the "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" title card NurseryRhymes170.png NurseryRhymes171.png|"Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" NurseryRhymes172.png|"Head, shoulders, knees and toes" NurseryRhymes173.png|"Eyes and ears and mouth and nose" NurseryRhymes174.png|"Head, shoulders, knees and toes" NurseryRhymes175.png|Lachy playing the toy piano NurseryRhymes176.png|"Let's clap for head." NurseryRhymes177.png|"Here we go." NurseryRhymes178.png|"Clap" NurseryRhymes179.png|"Shoulders, knees and toes" NurseryRhymes180.png|Emma playing the drums NurseryRhymes181.png|Simon clapping NurseryRhymes182.png|"Shoulders, knees and toes" NurseryRhymes183.png|"Eyes and ears and mouth and nose" NurseryRhymes185.png|"Shoulders, knees and toes" NurseryRhymes186.png|"Knees and toes" NurseryRhymes187.png|"Let's clap for head and shoulders. Here we go." NurseryRhymes188.png|"Clap, clap" NurseryRhymes189.png|"Knees and toes, knees and toes" NurseryRhymes190.png|Emma and Anthony NurseryRhymes191.png|"Clap, clap" NurseryRhymes192.png|"Knees and toes" NurseryRhymes193.png|"Knees and toes" NurseryRhymes194.png|"Eyes and ears and mouth and nose" NurseryRhymes195.png|"Clap, clap" NurseryRhymes196.png|"Knees and toes" NurseryRhymes197.png|"Let's clap for Head, Shoulders and Knees. Here we go." NurseryRhymes198.png|"Clap, clap, clap" NurseryRhymes199.png|"Toes" NurseryRhymes200.png|"Toes" NurseryRhymes201.png|"Clap, clap, clap" NurseryRhymes202.png|"Toes" NurseryRhymes203.png|"Eyes and ears and mouth and nose" NurseryRhymes204.png|"Clap, clap, clap" NurseryRhymes205.png|"Toes" NurseryRhymes206.png|"Let's clap for head, shoulders, knees and toes." NurseryRhymes207.png|"Here we go." NurseryRhymes208.png|Simon clapping NurseryRhymes209.png|Anthony NurseryRhymes210.png|"Eyes and ears and mouth and nose" NurseryRhymes211.png|Simon clapping NurseryRhymes212.png|"Let's sing all the words. Here we go." NurseryRhymes213.png|"Head, shoulders, knees and toes" NurseryRhymes214.png|"Knees and toes" NurseryRhymes215.png|"Head, shoulders, knees and toes" NurseryRhymes216.png|"Knees and toes" NurseryRhymes217.png|"Eyes and ears and mouth and nose" NurseryRhymes218.png|"Head, shoulders" NurseryRhymes219.png|"Knees and toes" NurseryRhymes220.png Five Fingered Family FiveFingeredFamilytitlecard.png|Anthony reading the "Five Fingered Family" title card NurseryRhymes221.png|"Five Fingered Family" NurseryRhymes222.png|"Daddy finger, daddy finger, where are you?" NurseryRhymes223.png|"Here I am, here I am. How do you do?" NurseryRhymes224.png|"Mummy Finger, Mummy Finger, where are you?" NurseryRhymes225.png|"Here I am, here I am. How do you do?" NurseryRhymes226.png|"Brother finger, brother finger, where are you?" NurseryRhymes227.png|"Here I am, here I am. How do you do?" NurseryRhymes228.png|"Sister finger, sister finger, where are you?" NurseryRhymes229.png|"Here I am, here I am. How do you do?" NurseryRhymes230.png|"Baby finger, baby finger, where are you?" NurseryRhymes231.png|"Here I am, here I am. How do you do?" NurseryRhymes232.png|"Whole family, whole family, where are you?" NurseryRhymes233.png|"Here we are, here we are. How do you do?" Counting and Colors in French/Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ColorsandCountinginFrench.png|Emma reading the "Colors and Counting in French" title card TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar2016titlecard.png|Simon reading the "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" title card BuckleUpandBeSafealternatescene1.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Big Red Car NurseryRhymes234.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" BuckleUpandBeSafealternatescene2.png BuckleUpandBeSafealternatescene3.png BuckleUpandBeSafealternatescene4.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Three Little Kittens ThreeLittleKittens2016titlecard.png|Anthony reading the "Three Little Kittens" title card NurseryRhymes235.png|Lachy, Simon, and Anthony NurseryRhymes236.png|The Three Little Kittens and Mother Cat NurseryRhymes237.png|Simon singing "Three Little Kittens" NurseryRhymes238.png|"Three Little Kittens" NurseryRhymes239.png|Emma as Mother Cat NurseryRhymes240.png NurseryRhymes241.png NurseryRhymes242.png|The Three Little Kittens and their mittens NurseryRhymes243.png NurseryRhymes244.png NurseryRhymes245.png NurseryRhymes246.png NurseryRhymes247.png NurseryRhymes248.png NurseryRhymes249.png NurseryRhymes250.png NurseryRhymes251.png NurseryRhymes252.png NurseryRhymes253.png NurseryRhymes254.png NurseryRhymes255.png NurseryRhymes256.png NurseryRhymes257.png NurseryRhymes258.png I'm a Little Teapot I'maLittleTeapottitlecard.png|Simon reading the "I'm a Little Teapot" title card NurseryRhymes259.png|"I'm a Little Teapot" NurseryRhymes260.png|"I'm a little teapot, short and stout" NurseryRhymes261.png|"Here is my handle and here is my spout" NurseryRhymes262.png|"When I get all steamed up, then I shout" NurseryRhymes263.png|"Tip me over and pour me out" NurseryRhymes264.png NurseryRhymes265.png|Farmer Anthony playing the banjo NurseryRhymes266.png NurseryRhymes267.png|Emma ballet dancing NurseryRhymes268.png NurseryRhymes269.png|Simon as an opera singer NurseryRhymes270.png Counting and Colors in Arabic/Old MacDonald Had a Farm ColorsandCountinginArabic.png|Emma reading the "Colors and Counting in Arabic" title card OldMacDonaldHadaFarmtitlecard.png|Emma reading the "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" NurseryRhymes271.png|"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" NurseryRhymes272.png|Emma as a chick NurseryRhymes273.png|Anthony's banjo NurseryRhymes274.png|Caterina as a duck NurseryRhymes275.png|Lucy Jean as a turkey NurseryRhymes276.png|Dominic as a pig NurseryRhymes277.png|Michael as a cow NurseryRhymes278.png|Lachy as a cat NurseryRhymes279.png|Simon as a mule NurseryRhymes280.png|Wags NurseryRhymes281.png|Captain as a turtle NurseryRhymes282.png|Emma and Anthony as Old MacDonald Hot Potato HotPotato2016titlecard.png|Emma reading the "Hot Potato" title card NurseryRhymes283.png|"Hot Potato" NurseryRhymes284.png|Lachy and Simon NurseryRhymes285.png|Emma and Anthony NurseryRhymes286.png|"Cold Spaghetti" NurseryRhymes287.png|Emma playing the drums NurseryRhymes288.png|"Ooh, wiggy, wiggy, wiggy" NurseryRhymes289.png|"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food" NurseryRhymes290.png|"Mashed banana" NurseryRhymes291.png|"Whoo!" There Were Ten in the Bed ThereWereTenintheBedtitlecard.png|Anthony reading the "There Were Ten in the Bed" NurseryRhymes292.png|"There Were Ten in the Bed" NurseryRhymes293.png|Emma's 10 dolls in the bed NurseryRhymes294.png|"Roll over, roll over" NurseryRhymes295.png|Emma and her 10 dolls NurseryRhymes296.png|Emma's 9 dolls in the bed NurseryRhymes297.png|Emma and Simon NurseryRhymes298.png|Emma's 8 dolls in the bed NurseryRhymes299.png|Lachy and Anthony NurseryRhymes300.png|Emma's 7 dolls in the bed NurseryRhymes301.png|Emma's 6 dolls in the bed NurseryRhymes302.png|Emma's 5 dolls NurseryRhymes303.png|Emma's 4 dolls NurseryRhymes305.png|Emma's 2 dolls NurseryRhymes306.png|Emma's doll Counting and Colors in Japanese/Baa Baa Black Sheep ColorsandCountinginJapanese.png|Emma reading the "Colors and Counting in Japanese" title card BaaBaaBlackSheeptitlecard.png|Lachy reading the "Baa Baa Black Sheep" title card NurseryRhymes307.png|"Baa Baa Black Sheep" NurseryRhymes308.png|Anthony as the master, Lucy Jean as the dame and Dominic as the little boy NurseryRhymes309.png|"Sss Sss Slippery Snake" NurseryRhymes310.png|"Baa Baa White Sheep" NurseryRhymes311.png|Anthony as the master, Lucy Jean as the dame and Stephanie as the little girl NurseryRhymes312.png|"Coo, Coo, Kookaburra" NurseryRhymes313.png|Captain as the black sheep NurseryRhymes314.png|Lucy Jean as the kookaburra NurseryRhymes315.png|Anthony's snake sock puppet The Highland Fling TheHighlandFlingtitlecard.png|Simon reading "The Highland Fling" title card NurseryRhymes316.png|"The Highland Fling" NurseryRhymes317.png|Lachy singing "The Highland Fling" NurseryRhymes318.png NurseryRhymes319.png|Emma dancing the Highland Fling NurseryRhymes320.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes NurseryRhymes321.png NurseryRhymes322.png|Anthony The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe TheOldWomanWhoLivedinaShoetitlecard.png|Emma reading "The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe" title card NurseryRhymes323.png|"The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe" NurseryRhymes324.png|Emma as the old woman who lived in a shoe NurseryRhymes325.png|Lachy and Anthony NurseryRhymes326.png|Simon, Lachy, and Anthony NurseryRhymes327.png|Simon singing "There Was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe" Counting and Colors in Italian/This Old Man ColorsandCountinginItalian.png|Emma reading the "Colors and Counting in Italian" title card ThisOldMan2016titlecard.png|Simon reading the "This Old Man" title card NurseryRhymes328.png|"This Old Man" NurseryRhymes329.png|Simon and Wags NurseryRhymes330.png|Lachy and Wags NurseryRhymes331.png|Emma and Wags Ride a Cock-Horse RideACock-Horsetitlecard.png|Lachy reading the "Ride A Cock-Horse" title card NurseryRhymes332.png|"Ride A Cock-Horse" NurseryRhymes333.png|Lachy, Simon, and Anthony playing their instruments NurseryRhymes334.png|Lachy singing "Ride a Cock-Horse" while playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar NurseryRhymes335.png|Emma riding on her horse NurseryRhymes336.png|Emma's shoes Itsy Bitsy Spider ItsyBitsySpider2016titlecard.png|Simon reading the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" title card NurseryRhymes337.png|"Itsy Bitsy Spider" NurseryRhymes338.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar NurseryRhymes339.png|Simon as the itsy bitsy spider and Lachy playing the toy piano NurseryRhymes340.png|Emma singing "Itsy Bitsy Spider" Do the Propeller! DothePropeller!2016titlecard.png|Emma reading the "Do the Propeller!" title card NurseryRhymes341.png|The Wiggly Friends doing the propeller NurseryRhymes342.png|"Do the Propeller!" NurseryRhymes343.png|Emma playing the drums NurseryRhymes344.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar NurseryRhymes346.png|"Statue." NurseryRhymes347.png|"Statue." NurseryRhymes348.png|"Statue." NurseryRhymes349.png|"Propeller." NurseryRhymes350.png|Anthony The Fairytale of CinderEmma File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmmatitlecard.png|Title card File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma1.png|Live stage File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma2.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma3.png|Anthony and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma4.png|Anthony File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma5.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma6.png|Lachy bowing File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma7.png|Anthony, Simon, and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma8.png|Simon and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma9.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma10.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma11.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma12.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma13.png|Anthony, Captain, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma14.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma15.png|Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma16.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma17.png|Anthony and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma18.png|Emma as CinderEmma File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma19.png|Anthony, Emma, Captain, and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma20.png|Anthony, Emma, and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma21.png|Captain, Emma, and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma22.png|Simon and Emma File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma23.png|Emma sweeping File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma24.png|"Cinder Emma Was a Good Hearted Girl" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma25.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma26.png|Captain, Lachy, Emma, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma27.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma28.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma29.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma30.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma31.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma32.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma33.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma34.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma35.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma36.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma37.png|"Dance the Ballet with Our Friends" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma38.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma39.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma40.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma41.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma42.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma43.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma44.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma45.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma46.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma47.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma48.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma49.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma50.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma51.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma52.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma53.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma54.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma55.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma56.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma57.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma58.png|"Cinders Works With One Brush" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma59.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma60.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma61.png|Captain and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma62.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma63.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma64.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma65.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma66.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma67.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma68.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma69.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma70.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma71.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma72.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma73.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma74.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma75.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma76.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma77.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma78.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma79.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma80.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma81.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma82.png|Simon as Fiona File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma83.png|Simon and Captain as the Naughty Sisters File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma84.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma85.png|Lachy and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma86.png|Captain as Forte File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma87.png|Simon, Emma, and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma88.png|Lachy, Simon, and Emma File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma89.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma90.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma91.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma92.png|Emma and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma93.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma94.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma95.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma96.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma97.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma98.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma99.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma100.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma101.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma102.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma103.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma104.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma105.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma106.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma107.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma108.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma109.png|Anthony as the Rock & Roll Fairy Godfather File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma110.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma111.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma112.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma113.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma114.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma115.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma116.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma117.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma118.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma119.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma120.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma121.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma122.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma123.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma124.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma125.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma126.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma127.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma128.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma129.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma130.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma131.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma132.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma133.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma134.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma135.png|Anthony, Emma, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma136.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma137.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma138.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma139.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma140.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma141.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma142.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma143.png|The audience File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma144.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma145.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma146.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma147.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma148.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma149.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma150.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma151.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma152.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma153.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma154.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma155.png|Lachy as Curly Locks and Ponso the Pony File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma156.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma157.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Ponso File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma158.png|"Prince Curly Locks Came Riding By" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma159.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma160.png|Simon, Ponso, and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma161.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma162.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma163.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma164.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma165.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma166.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma167.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma168.png|Anthony, Simon, Lachy, and Ponso File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma169.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma170.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma171.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma172.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma173.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma174.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma175.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma176.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma177.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma178.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma179.png|Lachy, Ponso, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma180.png|Ponso and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma181.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma182.png|"Welcome to the Royal Ball" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma183.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma184.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma185.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma186.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma187.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma188.png|Captain and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma189.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma190.png|Captain, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma191.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma192.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma193.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma194.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma195.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma196.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma197.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma198.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma199.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma200.png|"Naughty Sisters Dance with the Prince" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma201.png|Simon and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma202.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma203.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma204.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma205.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma206.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma207.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma208.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma209.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma210.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma211.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma212.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma213.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma214.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma215.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma216.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma217.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma218.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma219.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma220.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma221.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma222.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma223.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma224.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma225.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma226.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma227.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma228.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma229.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma230.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma231.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma232.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma233.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma234.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma235.png|Anthony and Antonio File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma236.png|Lachy, Anthony, Antonio, and Captain File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma237.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma238.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma239.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma240.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma241.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma242.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma243.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma244.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma245.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma246.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma247.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma248.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma249.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma250.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma251.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma252.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma253.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma254.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma255.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma256.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma257.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma258.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma259.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma260.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma261.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma262.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma263.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma264.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma265.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma266.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma267.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma268.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma269.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma270.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma271.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma272.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma273.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma274.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma275.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma276.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma277.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma278.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma279.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma280.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma281.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma282.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma283.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma284.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma285.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma286.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma287.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma288.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma289.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma290.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma291.png|"Hello CinderEmma" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma292.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma293.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma294.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma295.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma296.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma297.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma298.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma299.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma300.png|Emma and Lachy File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma301.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma302.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma303.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma304.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma305.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma306.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma307.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma308.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma309.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma310.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma311.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma312.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma313.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma314.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma315.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma316.png|Simon playing the tambourine File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma317.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma318.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma319.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma320.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma321.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma322.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma323.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma324.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma325.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma326.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma327.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma328.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma329.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma330.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma331.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma332.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma333.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma334.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma335.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma336.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma337.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma338.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma339.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma340.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma341.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma342.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma343.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma344.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma345.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma346.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma347.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma348.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma349.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma350.png|Lachy as Curly Locks sleeping File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma351.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma352.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma353.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma354.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma355.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma356.png|Lachy as Curly Locks waking up File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma357.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma358.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma359.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma360.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma361.png|"Wiggly Phone" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma362.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma363.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma364.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma365.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma366.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma367.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma368.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma369.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma370.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma371.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma372.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma373.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma374.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma375.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma376.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma377.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma378.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma379.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma380.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma381.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma382.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma383.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma384.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma385.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma386.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma387.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma388.png|Captain, Officer Beeples, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma389.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma390.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma391.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma392.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma393.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma394.png|"CinderEmma, Yoo-Hoo!" File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma395.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma396.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma397.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma398.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma399.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma400.png|The Wiggles File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma401.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma402.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma403.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma404.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma405.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma406.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma407.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma408.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma409.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma410.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma411.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma412.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma413.png|Captain, Emma, Lachy, and Simon File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma414.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma415.png File:TheFairytaleofCinderEmma416.png|Everybody bowing | End Credits File:NurseryRhymesCredits.png|YouTube version File:NurseryRhymesendcredits1.png|Anthony in the credits File:NurseryRhymesendcredits2.png|Lachy in the credits File:NurseryRhymesendcredits3.png|Simon in the credits File:NurseryRhymesendcredits4.png|Emma in the credits File:NurseryRhymesendcredits5.png|The Wiggly Friends in the credits #1 File:NurseryRhymesendcredits6.png|The Wiggly Friends in the credits #2 File:NurseryRhymesendcredits7.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits8.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits9.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits10.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits11.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits12.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits13.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits14.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits15.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits16.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits17.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits18.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits19.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits20.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits21.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits22.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits23.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits24.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits25.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits26.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits27.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits28.png|The song credits File:NurseryRhymesendcredits29.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits30.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits31.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits32.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits33.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits34.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits35.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits36.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits37.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits38.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits39.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits40.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits41.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits42.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits43.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits44.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits45.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits46.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits47.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits48.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits49.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits50.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits51.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits52.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits53.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits54.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits55.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits56.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits57.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits58.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits59.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits60.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits61.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits62.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits63.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits64.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits65.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits66.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits67.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits68.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits69.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits70.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits71.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits72.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits73.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits74.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits75.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits76.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits77.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits78.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits79.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits80.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits81.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits82.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits83.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits84.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits85.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits86.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits87.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits88.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits89.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits90.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits91.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits92.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits93.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits94.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits95.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits96.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits97.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits98.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits99.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits100.png File:NurseryRhymesendcredits101.png File:NurseryRhymesendboard.png|Endboard The Bagpipe Song (deleted song) File:NurseryRhymes351.png|Emma in a deleted scene File:NurseryRhymes352.png File:NurseryRhymes353.png|Deleted Song: "The Bagpipe Song" File:NurseryRhymes354.png File:NurseryRhymes355.png File:NurseryRhymes356.png|Caterina, Simon, and Lucy Jean File:NurseryRhymes357.png|Emma and Lachy in a deleted scene File:NurseryRhymes358.png|Anthony, Emma, Lachy, and Caterina File:NurseryRhymes359.png File:NurseryRhymes360.png File:NurseryRhymes361.png File:NurseryRhymes362.png File:NurseryRhymes363.png File:NurseryRhymes364.png File:NurseryRhymes365.png|Anthony and Caterina File:NurseryRhymes366.png Other Ut_HKthATH4eww8X4xMDoxOjBzMTt2bJ.jpg|The Wiggles in Village Cinemas promo Ut_HKthATH4eww8X4xMDoxOjBzMTt3bJ.jpg|The Wiggles introducing themselves DVD Packaging NurseryRhymesAUSDVDBackCover.jpeg|AUS Back Cover IMG_4722.JPG|Disc The_Wiggles_Nursery_Rhymes_2018_US_DVD_Cover.jpg|US DVD cover 81HJgMXpx3L._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover 05CD8A27-6E00-4D22-8349-C3152BA74AA7.jpeg|Disc NurseryRhymesAUSDVDReprint.jpeg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) DVD Menu & Previews AUS DVD IMG_4820.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4821.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2015)17.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) IMG_1265.jpg|DVD Menu (Background Music: ABC) IMG_1266.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #1 (Background Music: London Bridge) E39D745C-150B-4F7C-8940-CD8635A2A185.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background Music: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star) IMG_1268.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 (Background Music: The Wheels on the Bus) IMG_1269.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #4 (Background Music: Row, Row, Row Your Boat) IMG_1270.jpg|Special Feature Menu (Background Music: Dr Knickerbocker) IMG_1271.jpg|Subtitles Menu (Background Music: If You're Happy and You Know It) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion2(2015)5.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) US DVD KinoLorberWarningScreen.jpeg File:KinoLorberLogo.jpeg IMG_1265.jpg|DVD Menu (Background Music: ABC) IMG_1266.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #1 (Background Music: London Bridge) E39D745C-150B-4F7C-8940-CD8635A2A185.jpeg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background Music: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star) IMG_1268.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 (Background Music: The Wheels on the Bus) IMG_1269.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #4 (Background Music: Row, Row, Row Your Boat) IMG_1270.jpg|Special Feature Menu (Background Music: Dr Knickerbocker) IMG_1271.jpg|Subtitles Menu (Background Music: If You're Happy and You Know It) Category:Gallery Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:Galleries Category:2016 Category:2017